


Special

by Ghoulish_Disgrace



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Masochism, Not really though, Verbal Humiliation, slightly dubcon at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulish_Disgrace/pseuds/Ghoulish_Disgrace
Summary: Daddy Kink, Pennywise x Reader. Enjoy!





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Written so reader can be any afab person in terms of physiology, hopefully free of any dysphoric language for trans dude readers! Reader is college-age in case it wasn't apparent.

“Come.”  
You hear the voice before you see its source, but you know. You’d ignored it when it was a hush under the city din, scoffed at the balloon you saw tied to the sapling in the back-yard before closing the blinds, but it was less patient this time. This was not a whisper, and this was not a balloon.  
“Come.” Louder—to your right. You snap your head to meet the voice, and the air leaves your lungs as a figure sitting on the couch comes into focus.  
“You’ve been very brave, little one. Positively courageous, I must say. Smells rancid.” The grin drops from his face, the eyes seem to bore into yours.  
“I—I didn’t think…”  
“Didn’t think that Pennywise would find you? Didn’t think the scent carried all the way home from the store when you bought those yesterday, fingers trembling as you put them up?” He laughs, glancing to the door, on which sit freshly installed sliding locks, still tightly latched.  
“What d-do you want?”  
Another laugh.  
“Oh, precious thing, I think you know full-well.” His smile widens, revealing a set of pointed teeth.  
“If it makes you feel any better, your fear has been so delicate, so delectable.  
“Come.” He repeats. “Come sit on my lap. If you run, I promise you will meet your end in slow, twisting agony.” The smile hasn’t left his lips.  
You step tentatively towards the clown, knowing that he almost surely means what he says. How many silly online threads you’ve read—you’ve written—about wanting to be in this position, and yet his presence is so thoroughly daunting, you don’t have attention to spare for thoughts of lust.  
You cautiously begin to lower yourself onto his thighs, when you feel the skintight-gloved hands curl around your wrists.  
“Ah, ah, turn to face Pennywise, please. I do very much love to see my food properly.”  
You turn around to awkwardly straddle the clown’s hips, heartbeat pounding in your ears.  
“Now now, it’s not all bad. I’ve seen the things you’ve read, the things you’ve _done._ ” You freeze at these words, mouth barely open, failed for words entirely. He tauntingly bats his eyelashes, face inches away from yours; you notice the cracks in the makeup across his face, the vibrancy of the red lines screaming from his eyes to the corners of his lips.  
“Before I was real for you, when it was all a game. Do you think your cries went unheard, stifled into pillows and your precious little palm? Pennywise, _Pennywise_ ” He rolls his eyes to the back of his head in a gleeful, feigned orgasm. He’s drooling incessantly now, wetting your arms and laps as he nears closer to you, but it’s hardly of any concern. The gloves are still tightly wrapped around your arms, you’re acutely aware that your ass is pressed up against his lap.  
He laughs again, cold and malicious. Before you’ve processed the distance closing between you, he presses his wet, plush lips onto yours, catching you off-guard in a slobbering, hungry kiss. You moan in realization, leaning into it, bucking your hips against his lap encouragingly. He forces your wrists together behind your back, shifting to hold them both with one hand. His tongue snakes between your lips, roughly dipping around your mouth, quickly coating your chin in his drool. You moan into his mouth, struggling against the vice-grip he has on your hands, shifting against the now-evident bulge between his legs. He breaks the kiss, but remains pressed to your face, eyes gleaming with taunting, lustful malice.  
“Does the little one like it? Tell me you like it, or you won’t. Get. Any. More.” He emphasizes each word with a buck of his hips, pulling your arms back and your body down to grind against his movements.  
“I do, I like it. Please…”  
He growls affirmatively, drawing his hands up to your waistline, pulling your shirt up, haphazardly tugging it over your shoulders and onto the floor. He surveys the sight of you, shirtless and whining on his lap; his eyes glow murderously bright. He grabs onto your wrists, tugging them into his control behind your back again, gliding a hand up across your chest and collarbones as he juts his erection toward you through your clothes. He leans in, licking up and down your neck—and bites down, just hard enough to break skin. The pain, the pleasure, it’s almost unbearable--  
“Ahh, Daddy…”  
You didn’t mean to. It just slipped out. He laps slowly at the wound, then raises his head to meet you, your cheeks flushed bright pink.  
“Daddy?”  
“I---I…”  
“Is that what you like, then? Disgusting little thing.” His erection throbs beneath you as he speaks.  
“Like to sit on Daddy’s lap and get fucked? Awful little slut.”  
His eyes are closed, his grip tightens on your arm, bringing his free hand to slap your ass¬¬. It stings, the glove does little to soften the impact.  
“Say it again.” You don’t hesitate.  
“Yes, Daddy,” it’s more of a whine. Pennywise lets out a shudder, stealing your lips in another messy kiss. His hand smacks against your rear again, your skin still sensitive from the first. You whimper.  
He mimics the sound with a delighted snarl, and smacks you again, harder establishing a rhythm with the gentle hip thrusts and unrelenting smacks. 

“Little one likes it when Daddy fucking hits them? Depraved, dirty thing. Does it turn you on to think of how many lives Daddy’s taken with his hands as they touch you wherever he wants, I wonder?”  
You close your eyes, grinding down on his lap. How does he know—or was it a lucky guess? Regardless, your turned head tells him more than enough, and his smile turns viciously, inhumanly wide.  
“I’ve killed them, you know? All of the little boys and girls who came too close. But not you—you know why? Because you’re the special filthy little one that I like. Getting off on how Daddy sinks his teeth into their flesh, digs for blood in their bodies until there’s none left? That’s what makes you want my fingers all over you, hmm?”  
He brings both hands around to grip you by the waist, effortlessly raising you up like a rag-doll and pushing you down onto the couch beside him. Not bothering with superfluity, he turns you down onto your stomach and pulls your pants to your ankles, gracelessly tugging them off with your shoes.  
“Mmh, so good for your Daddy. Isn’t that right?”  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
He growls, placing one hand on your back to pin you down, the other guiding your hips to him. You feel his knuckles against your sensitive skin as he toys with the zipper of his trousers. You struggle against him, bucking back tauntingly against his hand as it frees his erection. You feel the slick head of his cock pressing into you. He leans forward, stretching you with his uncomfortably large erection, rocking back and forward to get a feel for the motion—then bucks violently forward, filling you up. You exhale hard, rocking into his next few thrusts as best you can, with his hand still pressed firmly into your back. The clown rubs your ass where he’d been striking it, ghosting a gloved palm over the bruising skin.  
“Mmh, more,” you can’t help but whine. Pennywise laughs.  
“Getting off on pain, naughty naughty.”  
He quickens the pace of his thrusts, and brings his hand back down onto your ass, hard, eliciting appreciative moans from you, face still pressed into the couch. Another smack.  
“Little—slut—” His breaths get heavier, “Likes to get held down helpless, wants Daddy to cum inside them like a filthy fucking playtoy.”  
Tears well at your eyes as he continues, unrelenting. His hand curls to tighten on your hip, you can feel the nails beneath the gloves digging into your skin as he nears release.  
“Come with me, little s—lut,” his breath comes in animalistic gasps, his hand drags up your thigh. You feel yourself coming undone.  
“Ugh—yes—P-Pennywise, Daddy!” Your release hits you fast, shooting through your stomach and radiating between your thighs.  
“Fuck—” He thrusts forward, hard, pulling you into him as he rides out his orgasm. A hot wetness runs down your legs, his voice a low growl as he mutters your name.  
After a moment, he releases his grip, pulling himself back and allowing you to fall onto the couch beside him. Anxiously, you turn around to face him, bruised and exhausted, but still full of intrigue. What happens now? Are you going to die, naked and weak? Was that his plan from the start? You dare a glance at his face-- he’s fully alert again, but clearly contemplative. Not wanting to interrupt a train of thought, you sit in petrified silence as he looks you over, carefully. After a few eternal minutes, Pennywise speaks—and when he does, his voice is gentle, almost playful.  
“Come, little one. It’s evident that you’ll make better company than supper. Follow Daddy back home, and we’ll find somewhere for you to sleep.”  
His eyes shine blue and sweet, the dim light of the room glinting off them like hard candy, and he offers the first sweet smile you’ve seen on his face. Whatever’s in store, whatever you’re giving up by coming with him, doesn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly continuing this? We'll see. Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
